bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asane Shihoin
"Don't even think about making assumptions about me. The only reason I led those Onmitsukido pricks is because my famoly members wouldn't back the hell off. Now I'm finally free! Thanks to Neiro, I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations but my own. That also means that I'm not going to limit my skills anymore. Allow me to show you who I truly am!" -Asane, to Byakuya Kuchiki Asane Shihoin is the former Captain of Squad 2, as well as the former Commander of the Onmitsukido. After defecting from the Soul Society, due to wedding arrangements as well as an extreme hatred for her previous job, she was found by Neiro Madara, the recently appointed Kenpachi, who was in search of potential members for his Squad. Seeing this as an opportunity to fully express her true nature, Asane complied and accepted the offer of Lieutenant. Appearance Asane is a tall, dark skinned woman with purple hair which is kept short as to avoid it getting in her face during a fight. As a result of the many battles that she's been in, she has several scars throughout her body. She wears a unique variation of the Shihakusho uniform, with that being a black, skin-tight short sleeved shirt that compliments her large breasts and leaves her stomach exposed. She wears the normal variant of the Shihakusho pants and Chinese-style shoes. She wears her zanpakuto over her back with a black sash. Her sleep attire consists of a light-blue shirt and white pajama pants. In a gigai, she wears loose jeans and various t-shirts, mostly graphic T's. Personality Asane is not the typical Noble. In fact, she's quite the opposite. She's loud, impulsive, and foul-mouthed. Very rarely does she show signs of caring for anyone's opinion except from those close to her. She hates the Onmitukido with a passion and as a result, has a deep resentment for Soi Fon, much to the chagrin of Neiro and Yoruichi. She also seems to have an extreme hatred for her family members for reasons unknown. She seems to have no problem speaking her mind nor will she hesitate to call someone out on something. As a member of Squad 11, she enjoys fighting to an extreme degree to the point where she will challenge Neiro on an almost daily basis. She has a strict code of honor to her fighting: never fight someone who can't fight back, no attacking from behind, and only two people to a fight. She also knows to repay a debt when it is due. In spite of her normal attitude, she does possess feelings. After her defeat at the hands of Neiro before her recruitment, she seems to show admiration towards his strength and determination. As a result, she seems to enjoy being in his company and offers to help him out whenever the opportunity should present itself. It is hinted that she holds romantic feelings for him, though this has yet to be confirmed. She also has a perverted side like her cousin and also enjoys going to the beach where she enjoys showing off various swimsuits that she buys in the World of the Living. Her favorite foods are orange chicken and mash potatoes while her least favorites are peppers and peaches. History Synposis Equipment Powers & Abilities '''Great Spiritual Power: '''As a former member of the Shihoin Clan, as well as the Lieutenant of Squad 11, Asane boasts an incredible amount of reiatsu on equal grounds with her cousin Yoruichi, though this has yet to be proven as fact. Her reiatsu is green in color. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: '''As her clan specializes in this style of fighting, Asane has a deep knowledge of Hakuda and uses it often during her sparring sessions with Neiro and Sayori. -- -- '''Zanjutsu Expert: '''Unlike Yoruichi, who seems to rarely use, if ever, use her Zanpakuto in a fight, Asane uses hers much more often and is highly proficient in using it. Her skill is so great that she's able to keep up with Neiro, a Zanjustu master in his own right, for long periods of time. '''Strong Durability: '''As a result of the many battles she's been in, Asane's conditioned her body to the point where she can take a direct from an Adjucha-level Hollow with no physical signs of being harmed. The exact extent of her durability is unknown. '''Shunpo Practitioner: '''Aside from Kido, Flash Step is Asane's only other weak skill, strongly contrasting from her cousin. She is able to use it to some extent, though the exact extent is unknown. '''Kido Practitioner: '''As stated by Asane, the only reason she is bad at Kido is because she thinks "it's for sissy's." In spite of this, she has knowledge of very basic Kido spells and she's been hard-pressed by her Captain to seek training from Captain Murokami, the recently appointed Captain of Squad 4, so as to improve her skills. Zanpakuto Trivia Quotes Category:Shihouin Clan Category:Female Category:11th Division Category:Lieutenant